


Take it all off

by goblin



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Military Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Teasing, religious kink, some of these are just hints though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: Wade’s sneer is very visible through the mask, and he’s practically asking for an insulting comeback... but that’s not what Nathan gives him. Instead, he looks the merc right in the eye and says, very clearly, “Yes.”





	Take it all off

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before seeing Deadpool 2, so… pretty much comicsverse here.

“Take your suit off.”  
“Your wish is my command, oh messianic one.”  
Nathan gives the attitude a pass because Wade is, after all, obeying. He’s sliding down the zipper at his neck and peeling the top half of his suit off. Nathan observes the rough, uneven texture, the web of scars, the defined muscles of Wade’s chest.  
“This what you wanted to see?” says Wade. He strikes an exaggerated pose, hand on hip, his suit hanging from his waist. “This lose-your-lunch Grade-A-level hideousness? Huh, big guy?”  
Wade’s sneer is very visible through the mask, and he’s practically asking for an insulting comeback... but that’s not what Nathan gives him. Instead, he looks the merc right in the eye and says, very clearly, “Yes.”  
Wade cocks his head, disbelieving. “If your worshipful followers knew about your sick, perverted taste in men...”  
Nathan shrugs minutely. “They’ll get over it. Continue disrobing.”  
“Disrobing! Oh my giddy aunt, what an expression,” says Wade with glee, unstrapping guns, knives, grenades, and various other items of weaponry from his person. “Makes it sound like I’m a monk or a Jedi – ooh, great idea. You be Qui-Gonn, I’ll be Obi-Wan.”  
Distracted by a word he likes – typical Deadpool. Nathan isn’t going to allow it though. “There’s only one person I want to be with right now,” he says.  
This makes Wade pause, unable to provide a comeback for a split second, so Nathan quickly speaks before that whirring brain can switch gears again. “Now the belt.”  
Wade seizes on the new subject with gusto. “Belt off? Really, you want me to undo my sexy-yet-highly-practical utility belt? Ooooh I’m undoing it, oh yeah baby yeah.” Wade swivels his hips with exaggerated seductiveness as he undoes the buckles, the top half of the suit flopping awkwardly about.  
“Undoing it? More like overdoing it,” Nathan can’t resist commenting.  
“You love it.”  
“I do.”  
Wade drops his belt to the floor with a clunk. “This isn’t the movie, man, so what’s with the improv? I think your line is more like ‘you’re ridiculous, Wade’ or ‘shut the fuck up, Wade’ and then you shove me to the ground, sexing up afterwards purely optional.”  
“You’re ridiculous, Wade.” Nathan steps into his space.  
“Now you’re getting the idea.”  
“And I love it.”  
Wade tries to look at him askance, though it’s hard when their faces are this close. “Are you high?”  
“Shut the fuck up, Wade,” says Nathan, and bites Wade’s neck.  
Nate can’t make any actual words out of the syllables that come out of Wade’s mouth at this point, but his tone clearly communicates his deep enjoyment.  
Nathan pulls away from him and says, “Turn around and put your hands on the wall.”  
“Ooh, are we playing cops and robbers? Do I get a strip search?”  
Nathan treats these questions as rhetorical, because Wade is once again very happily doing what he’s told. He even he plants his feet wide apart without being asked to. Cable steps in close, puts his hands on Wade’s bare waist, breathes on his neck to make him shiver. Then he unzips the last few inches of the costume and yanks it down to Wade’s knees.  
“Yiieeah!” says Wade with feeling, somehow making it three syllables. He pushes his bare ass in Nate’s direction.  
Nathan puts both hands on Wade’s ass and squeezes. Wade utters a sound high in both pitch and urgency. “Guhhhh sweet Mary-Kate and Ashley, put your finger in me now.”  
Nate walks away.  
“Christ on a bike, Priscilla, are you planning to leave me high and dry?!”  
“On the contrary – I’m just getting something to make you wet,” Nathan says, opening the drawer.  
Wade breathes a sigh of relief. “Babe, if I had a magic self-lubricating asshole I’d be dripping right now. Get the silicone stuff would you? God I love that your cock is silicone-lube-compatible, unlike certain dildos I could menti- oooOOh!”  
Nathan is pleased to hear this audible reaction to the well-slicked metal finger he’s brushing against Wade’s entrance. Slowly, he pushes his finger in about an inch.  
Wade moans. “Ohhhh yeah, more, more, you are going too fuckin’ slow Daddy-O, just shove it - in me - hard!”  
Nate almost does, but then remembers how much Wade loves to be taken down a peg. So he eases only a fraction further and says, “What did you say you wanted?”  
“More, you fucker!”  
“More what?”  
“More of your stupid finger in my stupid ass.”  
“Say it like you mean it.”  
“Caaaable I want it, I need it, give more of your goddamn sexy cybernetic finger, please put it as far in me as it will go and then if I’m very good will you fuck me with it? Please?!”  
Nathan enjoys the growing desperation in Wade’s voice, and rewards it by finally doing as Wade asks, gradually transitioning from a gently fingering to, as requested, some pretty intense finger-fucking.  
Wade is ecstatic. “Yeah, unngh, like that, oh fuck, oh yeah - please sir, may I have another? Two big fat soldier fingers for me to fuck myself onto?”  
“Why not,” says Nathan, going for casual but unable to keep the shake out of his voice. He pulls out enough to add another finger smoothly.  
“OhhhunnNNgh yesss that’s it Cable. Fuck, I can feel you looming over me.” Wade is breathing fast. “You’re so fuckin’ big and strong...”  
“You like that, don’t you,” breathes Cable.  
“Um, duh. Don’t get me wrong babe, I am into Josh Brolin, but your sheer size - ! Unf. It’s just really somethin’ to feel like someone could beat me for once.”  
Inspired by this appreciation of his physique, Nathan pulls out and spins Wade around, shoving him up against the wall and pinning his wrists above his head. “You want me to beat you?” he inquires.  
“I want you to fuck me,” Wade shoots back, “but that is a fascinating proposal, your worship, please make a note of it in your ledger and ask me again tomorrow.”  
Nate presses the mass of his body against Wade.  
“Ooh, muscle man, mmmm yeah, you get some tips from Charles Atlas? Oooh yeah gimme some of that dynamic tension.”  
Nate deliberately licks a stripe up Wade’s neck, earning him a sharp intake of breath. Then he says into Wade’s masked ear: “Take off the rest of the suit, then lie on the bed face up.”  
“Yes SIR!” says the merc with enthusiasm, and throws himself to the floor where he squirms inelegantly out of the legs of his suit. He then leaps to his feet naked and backflips with impressive accuracy over to the other side of the room and squarely onto the bed.  
“Ow. Ughh, I forgot you have a futon, you spartan son-of-a-bitch.”  
“You’ve forgotten some of our sexual experiences, Wade? How disappointing.”  
“Stop giving me shit for having a brain full of holes and refresh my memory, why don’t you?”  
Nathan walks over to the bed, looking at Wade like he could never get enough. “Take off the mask.”  
An uncertain pause, and then Wade arranges himself into a parody of modesty, with one hand covering his impressive erection and the other across his chest. “Why, Mr Summers. What makes you think I’m that kind of girl?”  
“Probably the way you were begging for me to shove my finger in your ass?”  
Wade drops the pose. “Ha ha, very funny. Now hurry up and get your dick out.”  
“Take off the mask.”  
Uncharacteristically, Wade hesitates again. “Is this a humiliation thing? Are you trying to make me feel like a disgusting little nothing who deserves nothing more than to beg for your cock while you jerk off onto my face?”  
“We could do that if you want,” says Nathan.  
“But that wasn’t the plan.”  
“No.”  
“Nate. Tell me the plan before my balls drop off.”  
Nate finally joins Wade on the bed, kneeling astride him. He clasps each of Wade’s hands in his own, the pressure sure and strong. “I want to see you, Wade. I want to see all of you.”  
Briefly, Wade Wilson is speechless. His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows nervously. Then he says, “Why don’t you rip it off for me?”  
“No, Wade,” says Nate, deadly serious. “I want _you_ to take it off.”  
Wade swallows again. “Will you tell me I’m a good boy?”  
Everything about Cable is hard, usually, but now his expression takes on a hint of softness. “Yes,” he says simply.  
Wade is still for another moment, then he extricates one of his hands from Nate’s larger ones and slowly pulls off his mask.  
Nate strokes Wade’s face gently with one hand. “Good,” he says.  
Wade squeezes his eyes shut, screws up his face, then shakes his head in a violent shiver, as if shaking off the self-consciousness. Then he opens his eyes and looks directly into Cable’s, blue and glowing white.  
“Good boy,” says Nate gravely, and Wade surges up and then they’re kissing like it’s their last day on earth. Their hands are roving all over each other, grasping and stroking and grabbing and pulling each other closer, closer. Wade grabs two of Nate’s fingers – the non-TO ones – and shoves them into his mouth, sucking. His eyes, locked on Nate’s, betray something that looks like worship.  
Nate pulls Wade’s knees up to rest on his shoulders, knowing the smaller man’s flexibility can cope with it (and then some). Wade is surprisingly quiet, so Nathan looks at him closely, checking. “Say when,” Nathan says, giving Wade a chance to gather himself if he needs to.  
Wade’s face splits into a huge grin. “ _When_ , you dipshit,” he says, and is rewarded by Nathan’s cock thrusting deep into his ass.  
“Unnghhh, unngh, ungh, ohhh yeah. Oh yeah Nate. Yeah, yeah, fuck me with that Jesus cock. Ungh, fuck me good. Fuck the bad outta me. Unh, yeah, just like that. Ohhh you fucker, don’t you dare slow down, you smug cocktease bionic bastard, ohhhhh….”  
“Patience,” rumbles Nate.  
“That word is not in my vocabul-berry!” protests Wade. “I’m a veritable Veruca Salt, okay?! I want it and I want it _now!”_  
“Ask nicely.”  
This sets off a torrent of mostly unprintable insults that Nate ignores, focusing his attention on the deeply pleasurable sensation of Wade’s body tight around his cock, and the equally pleasurable sensation of being completely and utterly in charge.  
“ – scruffy-looking nerf herder!” finishes Wade dramatically.  
Nate maintains his calm gaze (with some effort) and says, “You know what you need to do.”  
The outrage on Wade’s disfigured face crumples. His lashless eyelids flutter shut and he whispers, “Please.”  
Nathan has long had a weakness for the sound of Wade’s voice, but making him say something is a whole new level of intoxicating.  
Then Wade ruins it by starting to babble again. “Please Nate? I’ll invite you to my birthday party.”  
“Wade.”  
“Pleeease, I’ll be your best friend!”  
“Wade, you’re already my best – ”  
“Pretty please with a cherry on top and sprinkles and icecream and a Liefeld gun and – ”  
“Wade!”  
“What? I was asking nicely.”  
“Yes,” deadpans Nathan. “Very nice.”  
“So you’re gonna fuck me hard now?”  
Nathan smirks. “You’ve earned it.” And he finally gives Wade what he’s been begging for.  
“OH now THAT’S what I’m talking about, mmmm fuck, oh yeah, do it to me Nate, ooh Daddy, fuck your baby boy, yes, oh, ohhh - ”  
Wade starts to lose the ability to form actual words. It’s down to half-syllables now, though he’s still trying to talk, and then even the consonants disappear, leaving only moans. Knowing he’s close, Nathan closes his fist over Wade’s cock at last and then they’re both gasping and coming hard. 

Afterwards, they lie entangled together, breath slowing down.  
“I feel so naked,” Wade says.  
“Wade. You _are_ naked.”  
“No, I mean – you know.” Wade gestures to his face, makes a bit of a grimace.  
Nathan nudges Wade’s shoulder, and says, “You did good. That was… a lot.”  
Wade doesn’t dispute this. He also doesn’t dismiss the compliment, which means he’s accepted it as far as Nathan is concerned. He can feel Wade’s smile against his neck. He wants to draw back far enough to see it, but lets him recover instead. He’s pushed hard enough for one day.


End file.
